


Wrapped Up in You

by bellarkeness



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Exes to Lovers, F/M, Lawyer!Clarke, Miscommunication, Recreational Drug Use, Reunions, Snowboarder!Bellamy, Some angst, character injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:20:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22011739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellarkeness/pseuds/bellarkeness
Summary: Clarke finally has the coveted senior partner position at Kane & Jaha. She has just won another unwinnable case but the thrill of victory never comes. Clarke has her assistant plan a vacation to get away from everything little does she know a blast from the past is waiting for her. Bellamy is coming off his Olympic Gold medal win and is providing beginner courses for new snowboarders in a small Northern Michigan resort in the off season. He learns that his newest client just happens to be his ex-girlfriend. Fate has decided to give them a second chance, but will they take it or let it pass them by?
Relationships: Bellarke - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 53
Collections: Bellarke Secret Santa 2019





	Wrapped Up in You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [elle_stone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elle_stone/gifts).



> Merry Christmas!!! This fic is dedicated to kinetic-elaboration
> 
> I hope that you enjoy this exes to lovers reunion fic. I had a lot of fun creating this work for you. You have been an amazing giftee and it was truly an honor gifting this to you. 
> 
> Prompt: Exes to lovers, reuniting during the holidays

* * *

_Bellamy walked through the apartment looking for anything he missed. He felt a tightness gripping his chest as he looked over all of the framed photos. They were happy once. He pulled the most recent picture off of the wall and stared at it. Bellamy counted back the months, realizing it had been almost a year ago. It had been their vacation for Christmas. He put the photo back on the wall, sighing heavily, before checking his watch. He heard the door open as her soft voice filtered down the hall, calling for him. Bellamy picked his bag up and headed for the door._

_“Where are we going?”_

_“Me, Clarke,” Bellamy whispered. “Just me.”_

_“What are you trying to say, Bellamy?”_

_“I can’t do this anymore.”_

_“Bell…”_

_“Clarke, I’m sorry, but I’m done,” Bellamy said softly, pulling her into a hug. He squeezed tightly, kissing her cheek just before pulling away. ”You need to be senior partner more than you need me. Goodbye, Princess, May we meet again.”_

_Bellamy walked out the front door, moving quickly towards the elevator. He didn’t turn back towards her, knowing if he did, he wouldn’t be able to leave. He pushed the button for the lobby, feeling his heart plummet as he descended. Bellamy paused just inside the entrance doors, hoping she would come after him and tell him he was making a mistake. He sighed heavily once more, as the realization that she wasn’t coming hit him, and continued off into the cold night._

* * *

Clarke listened as the judge gave the verdict of not guilty, and the excitement of the court room erupted behind her. She just won the case where the odds are stacked against you, but somehow you prevail. She should have been jumping with excitement, and yet she was staring at nothing as exhaustion threatened to overtake her. Clarke pulled her phone from her purse, emailing her assistant about her need for a vacation from the human population and far away from any new cases. 

“Congratulations, Murphy,” Clarke wished, with falsified enthusiasm, as she packed away her notes. “You live another day to screw someone over.”

“A pleasure as always, Griffin,” Murphy said, as he turned towards his wife. “Until next time. Oh. Congrats on making senior partner.”

Clarke grimaced, fighting back the urge to tell him there better not be a next time, knowing that she would be wasting her time and effort. John Murphy was her shadiest client but he was also her wealthiest and her biggest reason for making Senior partner. Clarke knew that it was only a matter of time before she would have to defend Murphy against something else. She felt a headache coming as she raced from the courthouse and into her Uber, closing her eyes as she made her way back to the law firm. 

“We are here.”

“Thanks.”

Clarke removed herself from the car and headed towards her office. She ignored everyone in the building and went right for the elevator. She entered the elevator and leaned against the wall, counting in time with the beeps, as she ascended to her floor. When she exited, Clarke focused on the click-clack of her heels on the marble, continuing to ignore everyone and turning towards her office. She felt her assistant come up beside her and waited for her to confirm her vacation.

“It’s all been taken care of, Miss Griffin.” Harper smiled softly. “I took the liberty of booking a few lessons for you. I hope you enjoy your holiday.”

“Thank you, Harper,” She responded, taking the travel documents from her. “I hope you have a wonderful holiday as well.” Clarke turned and slipped into her office, effectively ending the conversation.

Clarke skimmed the documents, grabbed her bag from the closet and tossed it over her shoulder, quickly leaving before another case found her. Clarke made her way through the offices again, heading for the airport that would take her far away from this hell she was desperate to leave.

“Miss Griffin?”

Clarke froze at the elevator, cursing her dumb luck of being on the eighty second floor. She turned towards the voice. “Mr. Kane, how are you today?” She winced at the fakeness that dripped from her tone.

“Cut the bullshit, Clarke,” Marcus sneered. “How did the Murphy trial go?”

“It ended as it always does,” She sighed. “Not guilty.”

“Good.” Marcus nodded, taking in her bag and travel folder. “Are you headed somewhere?”

“Yep.”

“Your mother is going to miss you for the holiday?” Marcus questioned, studying her just a little too long. “Do you really think that is best?”

“I think she would actually have to be aware of my existence to miss me,” Clarke muttered, stabbing the down button a few more times. “Besides, she has you now, no need for me.”

“Clarke…”

“Save the ‘you’re a disappointment’ speech for another time, Mr. Kane,” She mocked as the elevator dinged it’s arrival. “We already know how it ends.”

Clarke waved at him as the doors closed, officially cutting off whatever he was going to say to her this time. Ever since her mother married the managing partner at her law firm, he had attempted to make up for the cruelty he put her through in the beginning, failing to realize nothing could make up for any of it. Clarke rubbed her temples in hopes of alleviating her tension headache, as she exited the building and headed for the airport and her well deserved escape.

* * *

Bellamy felt his heart rate starting to climb as the lift took him higher up the mountain. He could hear the person next to him starting to breathe harder and shallower. He reached over to squeeze her hand in reassurance. Gina looked absolutely petrified as they got closer to the exit. Bellamy smiled, pushing both of them out of the chair, keeping them steady as they moved towards the top of the hill. He reached over to tighten her helmet strap, before bending down to clip her left boot into the board.

“Okay, we are going to take this one slowly,” Bellamy instructed. “If you think you’re gaining too much speed gently swing your right leg up, turning the board sideways, and lean back slowly.”

“What happens if I fall?”

“Falling is apart of the sport,” Bellamy answered, clipping his left leg into his board. “It’s how you get back up that matters.”

“I think you’re overestimating my ability to snowboard, Mr. Blake,” Gina asserted. “I don’t know if I’m ready to leave the bunny hill.”

“It’s Bellamy, and you got this!”

“Says the Olympic gold medalist snowboarder,” she uttered. 

Bellamy shook his head, pretending not to hear her muttering about him. He pulled the goggles down over his eyes and sent her a huge smile “Let’s just start scooting to the edge and I promise to stay to the right of you.” He saw the apprehension in her eyes, but there was nothing more he could do until she took the leap off the mountain.

Bellamy heard his coworkers before he actually saw them exit the lift and slide to the very edge of the mountain. He watched as they barely had time to gear up before going down, screaming and hollering as one recorded their run. He took a deep breath as he realized that they both just scared his already terrified client even more. Bellamy glanced toward her, taking note of her wide eyes and rapid breathing.

“They’re insane!”

“You can do this, Gina, just like we practiced,” Bellamy coaxed softly. “Let’s just try.”

Bellamy watched her slowly scoot herself to the edge, bending her knees a little more, and making her way towards the bottom. His smile brightened as he joined her and they started to pick up some speed. He watched as she did as instructed, pulling her right leg up and turning the board sideways, edging the back of the board into the snow to slow down. Bellamy watched her confidence grow as they got closer to the end without falling. 

“Oh. My. God!!!!”

Bellamy laughed as Gina attempted to jump up, forgetting that she was still attached to the board and fell to her knees. He moved quickly to unhook himself from his own board so he could help her out of hers. She was smiling one of the brightest smiles he had seen all season. He could see the adrenaline practically coursing through her system. 

“That was amazing!”

“You did it!” Bellamy exclaimed, pulling her to her feet. “I told you, you could do it!”

“Only because you were my teacher and not those two idiots,” Gina pointed her finger towards the two who had raced past them. “How do they even work here as instructors?”

“Jasper and Monty are just as good as me,” he laughed picking up their boards. “I mean they both took silver in the last Olympics.”

“But they’re not as patient with beginners.”

Bellamy just nodded in response because he didn’t have a defense against her statement. She was absolutely correct and that is why he took the beginners. Monty was good at teaching intermediate snowboarder’s how to perfect their technique, while Jasper was better at showing the experts how to do the more complicated tricks. They all made a pretty good team teaching tourists at the resort in the off season. It helped keep them in shape and made extra cash. 

“Can we try again?” Gina asked, looking at the lift with excitement. “I’m going to try not to slow my speed as much.”

“Let’s go.”

A few hours later, Bellamy parted ways with Gina and headed to the small cabin reserved for the staff. He pulled off his gear and grabbed a drink, making his way to the living room and the last place he left his laptop. Bellamy listened as his friends bickered about some nonsensical thing as he pulled up the instructor’s schedule for the next few weeks. He choked, looking down at a name he hadn’t heard in a long time. 

“Bellamy, you okay?”

“ _Fuck_ ,” he whispered the single curse as he looked at the schedule in disbelief. 

“Hey, man, what’s wrong?” Jasper asked, stopping mid-sentence. “You look like you’ve seen a ghost?”

Bellamy slumped further into the chair he was sitting in and began running his hands through his hair. He could feel the two pairs of eyes boring into his skin, waiting for him to answer their questions or at least tell them he was okay. Bellamy wasn’t sure that he could answer any of it because he had never told them about Clarke and he wasn’t sure that he was okay. He reached for the computer again to double check that it was her name sitting next to his on the schedule. 

“Fucking hell.”

“Who’s Clarke Griffin?” Monty asked, glancing at the schedule on the laptop. “And why does he have you freaking out this hard?”

“She, Clarke is a she,” Bellamy corrected. “She also happens to be my ex.”

“No way, dude, what are the chances,” Jasper snickered as he took a hit of his bong. “She’d sign up for classes with the infamous Bellamy Blake?,” he questioned exhaling on a puff of smoke. 

“Monty, trade with me, please?” 

“Has she ever boarded before?”

“Monty…”

“No way, man, I don’t want to take on your ex and an inexperienced novice,” Monty denied his request, moving over to Jasper. “You know you’re the best with them. Look at what you did with Gina today!”

Bellamy sighed heavily, knowing that if Monty wouldn’t do it there was no way in hell that Jasper would do it either. He was going to be stuck teaching his ex how to snowboard during the holidays. He hadn’t seen her since the night he walked out of their apartment and she never came after him cementing their fate. Bellamy left the two traitors to get high together, knowing that he was going to have one hell of a week ahead of him.

* * *

Clarke walked into the lobby of the Makenzie Lodge, heading for the front desk, more than ready to sleep for the next ten years. She never got her headache to disappear, even after sleeping on the plan. She grabbed the keys, tugging her bag back up over her shoulder, making her way towards the bank of elevators. Clarke made her way towards her room, ignoring the plans that her assistant had made in favor of a long hot shower and a soft bed. 

Clarke jolted awake as the loud knocking registered in her brain. She was going to scream at whomever was on the other side of the door, then raise hell about the intrusion. She didn’t bother changing or checking the sight of herself before pulling the door open, the anger dying the second she saw him. Clarke thought she was hallucinating the person standing in front of her. She reached out to touch him, to see if he were real, pulling her hand back as though she had been burned when she made contact.

“Morning, Princess.”

Clarke narrowed her eyes at the teasing glint in his eye at the use of her nickname. She slammed the door in his face without a single word, a million things running through her mind at the sight of him. Another harsh knock fell against the door making her jump.

“Clarke, c’mon,” Bellamy growled. “You are already over an hour late for your lesson.”

“My what?”

“You booked snowboarding lessons with me,” he explained through the door. “I know my time isn’t as valuable as yours, but you’ve already paid, might as well take the lessons.”

Clarke felt the anger rising inside her again at the jab he threw at her and pulled the door open to stare him down. “ _I_ didn’t book anything, my assistant did, and I’m not taking snowboarding lessons with you!” She said, her voice dripping with disdain.

“Not really helping your case, Princess,” Bellamy snapped. “Take the lessons or don’t, but you won’t be refunded for it, meaning I get paid to do nothing.”

Clarke could kill Harper in this moment, working it out that she would be able to get off on temporary insanity. She saw the taunting look in his eyes and wanted to swipe the smug look from his face. 

“Give me ten minutes and I will meet you in the lobby.”

“Fine, I’ll see you in the lobby. Ten minutes, Clarke, that’s it,” Bellamy agreed, realization hitting him. “Also bring my shirt with you, I’ve been looking for it for years.”

Clarke scoffed, slamming the door in his face, again. She looked down at the shirt that she had been sleeping in when he knocked on the door. Clarke remembered finding it after he had left that night. It had been the one thing to comfort her during the long, lonely nights. She would be damned if she returned it after all this time. He was the one that left, not her, he could buy another one if he really wanted. 

Ten minutes later, Clarke found herself looking through the vast store of snowboarding gear and following Bellamy as he made suggestions. She studied him in silence, wondering exactly how he had gotten to this place. His hair had grown a little bit longer than she remembered, the curls laying in an untamed mess. He had a thicker physique that she found herself appreciating as he handed her the items she would need. Everytime she thought he wasn’t looking, she would take peeks at him but switch to annoyed when he brought his attention back to her. Clarke didn’t want to make it obvious that she was checking him out, his ego was already too big. 

“You can stop staring at me, anytime, Princess.”

“Stop calling me, Princess, Bellamy.” Clarke snapped, defensive at being caught. “Are we almost done here?”

“Yeah, we’re done.”

Clarke heard the words but felt he meant more than just the shopping for gear. She gathered her things and made her way to the register, avoiding the look on his face. She didn’t want to see the pained expression on his face or even contemplate what it meant.

“Let’s go.”

Clarke strode past him, not waiting for him to tell her where to go, when she walked into two giggling patrons as they walked through the door. She felt strong arms come around her to steady her as her new items fell to the floor. One of the people she ran into had ridiculous looking goggles perched on his neck, while his partner had pin straight, shaggy hair. They both looked to the person behind her, who was still gripping her arms tightly. 

“Hey, Bellamy, is this Clarke?” The one with the goggles asked, snickering. “If so, dude, your ex is hot.”

“Ignore my idiot friend,” Shaggy haired guy smiled sweetly, extending his hand. “I’m Monty and this is Jasper.”

Clarke looked between the two, wondering what the point of introducing themselves was, but shook his hand anyway.

“Clarke, these two are my teammates,” Bellamy said, removing his hands quickly. “They’re also instructors here in the off season.”

“Teammates?”

“Yeah, man, we are a small part of the Olympic snowboarding team,” Jasper explained, pulling her in for a hug. “Welcome to Caberfae Peaks.”

Clarke heard the growl come from behind her as she quickly pulled out of Jasper’s grasp. She hadn’t expected him to hug her or Bellamy’s reaction to it. She saw how tense he was out of the corner of her eye and wondered what he was thinking. 

“Taking her out on the bunny today?” Monty asked, breaking the tension a little. “It’s a nice day.”

“I think we will start that tomorrow,” Bellamy answered. “She wasted enough of my time being late.”

“Ouch, dude, be nice,” Jasper giggled like he knew an inside joke she didn’t. “You can take her out today.”

Clarke watched the exchange with curiosity, as the clearly stoned Jasper attempted to goad a very angry Bellamy. She could see the tick of his jaw as he held in a retort that would probably kill Jasper’s high, which surprised her. Clarke took this as the best time to make her escape back to her room. She waved a silent goodbye before heading to the elevator bank. She would let the three of them figure it out, while she caught up on sleep she had been missing because of Murphy’s trial. Tomorrow would be a new day, however, this one just needed to end.

* * *

Bellamy knew he was going to lose it the second he saw her name next to his on the schedule. He could name the different ways she would argue about how she knew better than him. It didn’t matter that he was a gold medalist or he spent the last few years perfecting his technique. Clarke would always, always fight with him about being right. 

“No, Clarke,” Bellamy growled. “If you try to switch with your non dominant side, you’ll eat snow.”

“Isn’t that the whole point of learning?”

“Clarke, the whole point of learning, is how not to fall!” He bit out, attempting to get her to listen. “Let’s try again.” Bellamy was going to have a coronary before this week is over, he just knew that too. 

“That’s not what you told Gina,” Jasper yelled from the sideline. “Pretty sure you told her it was apart of the sport.”

“You’re an idiot.”

Bellamy threw snow in the general direction of the two watching him attempt to teach Clarke the basics. The two of them were doing nothing but making his job harder than it already was with her. He could feel her glaring at him from where she stood next to the tow rope.

“How am I supposed to get up there if I don’t have both feet strapped inside the board?”

“You leave one out, in order to better maneuver once you’re at the top,” Bellamy explained, again walking towards her. He guided her closer to the rope, taking her hands, placing them on the rope and gripping her hips to steady her as he whispered in her ear. “Just let it pull you to the top.”

Bellamy felt her shiver against his hold just before she slipped up the small hill. He quickly snapped into his board, joining her at the top. He reached out to steady her before bending down to strap in her right leg.

“Listen, you’re going to use your hips to scoot forward,” Bellamy instructed, not chancing a look up to her. “Try to keep your weight centered on your board, but if you feel like you need to slow down, just swing your left leg up and lean the back edge into the snow.”

“I got it, Bellamy,” Clarke snapped, an edge to her voice that wasn’t there before. “After this, we are heading to the other hill.”

Bellamy shook his head as he watched her scoot down the bunny hill. He should have known that she wasn’t going to spend the day working on her form. She was going to rush into this head on like everything else in her life. He followed her down the small bunny hill listening as Jasper hollered words of encouragement out to her. 

“Clarke, you’re a natural!”

“Thank you, Jasper,” Clarke said, turning a smug look his way. “See, Bell, I think I can go on the green circle.”

“It’s the bunny hill, Princess, not a black diamond,” Bellamy scoffed, glaring at his traitorous friends. “I think you might want to do a couple more practice runs before we go up to the green circle.”

Bellamy spent the majority of the day convincing Clarke that she wasn’t ready for the easy trail on the mountain. He wanted her to learn the basics before they took the lift up together and he watched her race down the trail. Bellamy returned his things to his locker, pulling his jacket out and tensing at the presence behind him. He let a heavy sigh escape his lips before turning to meet knowing eyes.

“What happened between you two?” 

“I don’t think we need to discuss my love life, Monty,” Bellamy dismissed, walking past him heading for the cabin. “It’s over and that’s all you need to know.”

“You two looked good out there today.”

“I was teaching a client the basics of snowboarding,” Bellamy countered. “Just like I do every other season.”

“Bellamy…”

“No, Monty, just let it go.”

Bellamy shouldered past his friend and ignored the concerned look on his face. He wasn’t ready to think about the lingering touches or the reactions both of them had today. He just wanted to make it through this week without digging up the past. Bellamy made his way towards the cabin, not bothering to see if Monty was following him. He wanted to relax in front of the fire and unwind from the day of constantly being on the defensive. Bellamy heard a familiar laugh and felt the blood drain from his face when he walked into the living room.

“Bellamy!” Jasper called out as he came into sight. “I was just showing Clarke the video from your first run.”

Bellamy felt his cheeks heat, as understanding hit him what she had been laughing at when he came into the room. He leaned over the back of the couch, watching the video of him tumbling as his board, popped off and reached the line of trees, face first. Bellamy closed his eyes, counting to ten and taking a deep breath before gripping his friend by the collar to drag him over the back of the couch. 

“Jasper, what the hell?”

“Hey, man, I didn’t mean to embarrass you,” Jasper placated, trying to remove himself from Bellamy’s iron grip. “I just wanted to show Clarke you weren’t always so perfect.”

Bellamy dropped Jasper back to the ground, finally chancing a glance in her direction. Clarke had the slyest smirk on her face as she tried not to laugh but failed. He knew instantly that this was meant to rile him up to make him push the boundaries of their lessons. 

“No, not happening, Princess,” Bellamy tilted his head to the side the corner of his mouth tilting upwards. “You’ll spend another day on the bunny hill, then we can go to the green circle.”

“Jasper said I was a natural!” Clarke argued. “I mean I did great today.”

“Do you see how high he is right now, Clarke?” Bellamy deadpanned. “I wouldn’t trust his judgement on your boarding skills. Besides, I’m your instructor.”

“Can’t you trade?”

“Already tried, Princess,” Bellamy admitted. “Neither of these two wanted to take on a novice or my _ex_.”

“You _left_ , Bell, don’t get that twisted,” Clarke snapped glaring at him from the couch. “I came home one night and you left.”

“I’m not having this argument, Clarke.” 

“Fine, walk away like you always do,” Clarke called after his retreating back. “Sorry boys, I appear to have overstayed my welcome.”

Bellamy didn’t hear the rest of the conversation as he made his way to his room slamming the door to shut them out. He was trying hard to hold it all together but was failing miserably. He forgot how much he missed her laugh until he walked in on it. Bellamy shook the feelings from his body and moved to his bed, flopping down. He would start again with her tomorrow and avoid all topics of the past.

* * *

Clarke felt the frustrations building within her as she allowed the rope to tug her up to the top of the bunny hill again. Bellamy was doing this to torture her, she just knew it. He could hold a grudge with the best of them. She did as he instructed, gliding down the tiny hill with successful precision, carving a small snaking trail in the snow. Clarke turned to smile at her moody instructor currently glowering at her, but felt the excitement coming from the sidelines. She bent down to unclip the bindings before making her way over to her two personal cheerleaders.

“Clarke, that looked great!” Monty said as she got closer. “You really do look like a natural.”

“See, Bell, now even Monty agrees that I’m a natural,” Clarke gloated, leaning against her board. 

“Again, not your instructor,” Bellamy ground out, stopping in front of the trio. “Monty didn’t even want to trade places with me.”

“Hey Clarke, the lodge is decorating cookies and the tree tonight,” Jasper interrupted. “Did you want to come and hang out with us?”

“I don’t think Clarke has it in her busy schedule to do that tonight,” Bellamy muttered, answering for her. “She avoids those things at all cost.”

Clarke stood there, listening to the conversation happening right in front of her. She knew that Bellamy was ballsy, but to blatantly answer for her pissed her off. “I would love to join you for the festivities tonight,” she countered, ignoring the groan from her left. Clarke chose to focus on the bright smiles coming from the two in front of her. 

“Clarke, a word?” Bellamy asked, pulling her off to the side. “Don’t promise something if you’re not one hundred percent sure it’s going to happen.”

“Bellamy, in case you forgot, I’m on vacation,” Clarke argued. “I have nowhere to be or a damn thing planned.”

“Yeah, been there and done that, Clarke,” Bellamy snapped. “Remember Australia? That was a vacation too, but you ended it _early_ because the firm called you back.”

Clarke was taken aback by the venom that laced his tone. She remembered that trip and how much it killed her to leave early. She had begged Marcus to let her finish her vacation but he held senior partner over her head. Clarke still regrets not staying with him for the rest of the trip. 

“I wanted to stay, Bellamy,” Clarke whispered. “I never wanted to leave you, but Marcus would’ve taken partner from me.”

“Too little too late, Clarke.” Bellamy shrugged, backing away slowly before he whispered. “Don’t disappoint them, Princess. They are supposed to be adults but they’re really just big kids.”

Clarke stood there in stunned silence watching once again as he walked away from her. She could feel the anger radiating off of him and decided it would be better to leave him alone. Clarke turned back to the two with matching wide eyed looks of disbelief on their faces. 

“Sorry about him, Clarke,” Monty spoke first. 

“He’s just a little temperamental this time of year.” 

“It’s okay, I’m going to head to my room,” Clarke muttered, ignoring their excuses for him. “I will see you both down here around 7ish?”

“Yeah, sounds good,” Jasper saluted as he nudged Monty in the direction Bellamy had left. “Can’t wait for the cookies!”

Clarke watched the two take off laughing as they shoved each other down the path. She turned to head back to her room with her board in hand. She mulled over the angry words and harsh tone Bellamy spoke with, confused by his actions. Clarke tried to remember the last time he had ever done that but came up empty. She just hoped Bellamy would come tonight and maybe she could talk to him. 

A few hours later, Clarke made her way to the lobby looking for the boys. She didn’t have to look very hard as she heard them laughing in a secluded corner. She walked over, sitting opposite the two of them. Clarke waited for them to stop bickering and notice she had sat down, but cleared her throat when neither did. 

“Boys” Clarke greeted. “Do you ever not bicker?”

“It’s the way we communicate,” Jasper defended. “Kinda like you and Bellamy.”

“Dude!” Monty hissed, nudging his shoulder. “You can’t say that to her.”

Clarke could feel the blush color her cheeks, a bright shade of pink, forcing her to turn away from them. She looked down at the table before her, focusing on the cookies that the two had collected to decorate. She laughed a little at the misshapen cookies that had nothing to do with Christmas or even the holidays.

“Did you two make your own cookies?”

“Absolutely,” Jasper confirmed with a sly smirk. “We had to add a little to ours.”

“Is nothing sacred to you, Jasper?” Clarke teased grabbing a cookie off the plate. “Does everything need pot?”

“Our cookies are the best!” Monty defended with a wink. “Besides, they’ll definitely make lighting the tree a blast.”

Clarke shook her head, trying not to encourage their bad behavior by laughing. She failed miserably. She picked up what looked like a Christmas bell, but resembled more of an oddly shaped oval. Clarke chose the colors for the cookie from the frosting next to the plate and started decorating her cookie. She hummed the Christmas songs that played softly in the background, getting lost in her own little world.

“Done.”

“Wow, Clarke,” Monty said, tilting his head to the side to get a better look. “You made quite the wintery scene on that cookie, it’s a work of art!”

Clarke peeked at the other cookies on the table that had already been decorated. Hers looked like a scene straight out of a Robert Frost poem, while theirs looked like a three year old attempted frost the cookies. 

“Are we going to eat them before we decorate the tree?” 

“Yeah, man, that’s the best part,” Jasper confirmed. “Not yours, Clarke, but we can definitely eat ours.”

Clarke took one of the cookies left on the plate as she pushed hers over to Jasper. She figured that he was going to be the one to eat it, but he slid it into a plastic bag. She took a bite of her cookie savoring the sweetness of the frosting that covered the earthy taste of the pot. Clarke ate only half of her cookie not wanting to get too high, before they started decorating the tree.

“Is Bellamy going to come?” Clarke blurted, covering her mouth with her hands. “Nevermind, don’t answer that.”

“Bellamy really doesn’t like these types of things,” Monty answered with a somber look. “He normally just hides in the cabin until it’s over.”

“Never? Like he hates the holiday or the people?”

“Said it reminds him of a time he wants to forget,” Monty explained with a shrug of his shoulders. “I don’t know what happened but he never talks about it.”

“Alright, enough with the sad talk,” Jasper interrupted with a laugh. “Let’s go look at the dancing lights.”

“Pretty sure he is stoned.” 

“He’s always stoned,” Monty affirmed, pulling Clarke to her feet. “That’s part of his charm,” he continued, smiling slightly.

Clarke walked over to the tree with Monty, looking over the different ornaments they had to pick from on the table. She picked a few bright, shiny, bulbs to hang around the tree. She listened to the holiday music, swaying along to the songs that came through the speakers. Clarke felt her body begin to relax and her mind start to quiet. She forgot what it was like to get high; to let go of everything and just exist.

“Clarke, I need to talk to you.”

Clarke turned around, coming face to face with a very concerned looking Bellamy. She snickered a little taking in his appearance of snowflake pajamas, sleep tousled hair, and his dark rim glasses. She reached up to brush a strand of hair out of his eyes, smiling softly at the stunned expression on his face. Clarke didn’t remember his hair being this soft before.

“Clarke, are you high?!” Bellamy hissed, pulling her into a secluded corner. “You can’t be serious right now!”

Clarke attempted to hold in her laughter but failed miserably as she looked up to see the serious expression he wore. Bellamy looked like a dad who just caught her peeking at her presents under the tree. “C’mon, Bell, it’s just a little bit of pot,” she whispered, keeping her voice low, not wanting to draw attention to them. 

“There is a storm coming,” Bellamy huffed, crossing his arms over his chest. “They’ll be shutting the lift down until it passes.”

“But you said you would take me on the green circle tomorrow,” Clarke pouted, pushing her bottom lip out. “You promised.”

“I can’t take you out if the lifts aren’t running, Clarke,” Bellamy growled.

“How bad can it be?”

“It’s going to drop over a foot of snow, Princess,” Bellamy smirked, watching her eyes grow larger. “However, the fresh snow will make your first run softer for when you fall.”

Clarke was about to respond with a snarky remark, but it died on her lips as she heard someone yell from across the room.

“Bellamy! You gotta kiss Clarke!”

Clarke turned her head in the direction that Jasper’s voice had come from, fully prepared to give him the death glare. Her eye caught sight of him and followed his outstretched hand to the spot it was pointing. She found the spot where someone had hung a piece of mistletoe and groaned as she rolled her eyes. Of course the spot Bellamy dragged her to, would have mistletoe hanging over them.

“C’mon, man” Monty hollered. “It’s tradition!”

Clarke tensed as the entire lodge focused solely on the two of them. She wasn’t sure how to politely bow out of this one and not make a scene. 

“Just kiss the girl!” Someone yelled from the crowd. 

Clarke turned to look at Bellamy as he reached up to stroke her cheek with his fingers. He gently pushed her hair behind her ear before his lips descended onto hers. The kiss was soft and tender, reminding her of their shared past. She leaned up on her tiptoes with the intention of deepening the kiss, but as she moved, he broke away from her.

“I’m sorry,” Bellamy whispered. “I can’t.” 

Clarke blinked slowly, trying to register what just happened. She couldn’t hear the sounds of people laughing and talking anymore. She glanced around the lodge, taking in the stunned faces of the crowd. Everyone had stopped to watch them, but no one expected him to leave her standing alone. Clarke found the two who had instigated the spectacle, wearing shock and horror on their faces. She felt her cheeks glowing bright red, as embarrassment started to set in. She didn’t say a word, before turning around and running back to her room. Clarke was happy for the storm that was coming. It would mean she wouldn’t have to face Bellamy until she had a chance to clear her head.

* * *

Bellamy was trying to calm his racing heart as he made his way back to the cabin. He shouldn’t have done that, even though the crowd goaded him. He should’ve just walked away and ignored the shouts of encouragement to kiss her over a stupid tradition. Bellamy could still feel the press of her lips against his and taste the sugary sweetness that lingered on them. He shook his head at his own stupidity, trying to remind himself not to throttle the two morons who noticed where they were standing.

“Bellamy, wait!”

Bellamy heard the person shouting behind him but chose to ignore them as he continued towards the cabin. He didn’t slow down his pace nor did he hold the door as he slammed it shut behind him. Bellamy tossed his coat into the corner, missing the coat rack, and began untying his boots. He turned away from the door just as it opened, revealing the person that had trailed after him.

“Bellamy! What the hell?”

“I don’t want to hear it from you, Monty,” Bellamy snapped, tossing his boots in the corner. “It never should’ve happened and I’m not talking about it either.”

“You just left her standing there, looking like a fool,” Monty retorted. “You just embarrassed her in front of everyone!”

Bellamy shook his head in an attempt to push the kiss from his mind again. “I just went there to tell her about the storm,” he whispered with his head bent down. “I didn’t mean to kiss her or embarrass her.” Bellamy turned away from his friend, not waiting for a response and making his way to his room. 

Bellamy didn’t bother removing his clothes as he slipped under the sheets of his bed. He was silently cursing himself and the stupidity he had shown. He reached into his pants pocket and pulled his phone out, swiping up to unlock it. Bellamy opened the app that he was looking for and scrolled to the hidden section that he only looked at when he missed her. He opened the album that held so many memories from the past. He swiped through the different pictures remembering the adventures they had together. Bellamy closed his eyes against the pain he felt at seeing their smiling faces and turned the phone off. He rolled over shutting out the world and his thoughts letting the darkness of the night lull him to sleep.

The next morning, Bellamy woke up to the sounds of the wind howling outside his bedroom window. He wiped the sleep from his eyes, checking the time on the clock on his nightstand. It was just after ten in the morning, meaning the storm was raging outside. He got up and made his way towards the kitchen in search of coffee and something to eat.

“You’re kinda a dick.”

“Not in the mood, Jasper,” Bellamy muttered, searching for his koala coffee mug. “Also no more weed cookies for Clarke.”

“Whatever you say, _dad_ ,” Jasper taunted, lifting the mug to his mouth. “Cheers!”

Bellamy turned his head away from his search for his favorite mug to look at Jasper. “Now who is the dick,” he tossed over his shoulder, giving up and finding another mug. He was pretty sure that Jasper took his mug as revenge for him leaving Clarke last night. 

“You both are traitors, you know that?” Bellamy accused as he sat down at the table. “You both act like you’re on her side when you know nothing of the past.”

“Bellamy, we can see the way you still look at her,” Monty explained. “You both still look at each other like you’re the only people in the world.”

“Such a sappy romantic, Monty,” Jasper teased, leaning over to steal his toast. “I don’t know what happened but Monty is right, nothing has changed for either of you.”

“How much pot have you had this morning?”

“Stone cold sober, Blake,” Jasper deadpanned. “You should’ve seen her face after you left, that girl still loves you, I don’t think she ever stopped.”

“Agreed!”

Bellamy shrugged both of them off, wanting to get the hell away from this conversation. He didn’t need to be badgered by either of them. He went back to his room to spend the day reading and listening to music. Bellamy pulled a book off of the shelf at random, not caring which classic he would lose himself in today. He opened the front cover finding the note left to him and tracing the words on the page.

_Dear Bellamy,_

_When life gets you down, may you find refuge in the world within these pages, or come home to get wrapped up in me._

_Love Always,_

_Clarke_

Bellamy continued to trace the words even as the edges began to blur around the edges. He closed his eyes, letting the tears trail down his face hearing as they splashed onto the page. He took a deep, shuddering breath, cursing the universe that had him pulling this particular book from the shelf. He set the book back down on the shelf, pushing it back into its place. He could picture the soft smile on her face and the mischief in her eyes when she gave him that book.

“Bellamy…”

“Go away, Monty!”

“Fate decided to give you a second chance, Bellamy,” Monty said, through the door. “Don’t screw it up this time.”

Bellamy flipped him off, knowing that Monty couldn’t see him through the door. He flopped back down on his bed, wondering if he could sneak out of the cabin without them realizing he was leaving. As much as he hated to admit it, both Monty and Jasper were right. He was a dick and he shouldn’t waste the opportunity fate brought him. Bellamy would wait until the storm died down a little then go and try to talk to Clarke. 

A few hours later, Bellamy bundled up to make his way over to the lodge. He had managed to avoid his roommates like he had hoped and tugged the door open to see the freshly fallen snow on the ground. He quickly made his way over to the lodge and found the room that Clarke had been staying in. Bellamy poised his hand in the air, ready to knock but paused. He had no idea what he was going to say or if she was even going to open the door. He shook the nerves from his system and knocked.

“Clarke?” Bellamy called her after the first few knocks went unanswered. “Clarke, I’m sorry, can we just talk?” He waited for a few more minutes, knocking some more before giving up.

Bellamy started to make his way back through the lodge, when the sight of the Christmas tree drew his attention. He walked over to get a closer look at the shining lights and glowing ornaments. He heard the sharp intake of breath come from behind him and the faintest whisper fall from her lips.

“Bellamy?”

“Hey, Princess,” Bellamy whispered, taking in the sight of her. She was nestled on one of the couches with fleece blanket and what looked like a sketch pad. “Can we talk?”

“Are you sure?”

Bellamy nodded his head before sitting down next to her. “Yeah, I’m sure,” he agreed taking the sketchbook from her lap. He stared at the picture of Monty and Jasper from last night’s tree decorating. 

“This is beautiful,” Bellamy complimented before closing the book. “You’re talent has gotten better since I last saw you.”

“Bellamy…”

“Clarke, I’m sorry,” Bellamy apologized. “For leaving the way that I did.”

“Then why did you?” Clarke asked a slight catch in her voice. “Why did you leave me just before Christmas?”

“I couldn’t continue to play second best, Clarke,” Bellamy explained. “Your job came first and I felt as though I was nothing more than an afterthought to you.”

“You were never second best, Bellamy.”

“Clarke, you were always working late or never home,” Bellamy argued. “You left me on Christmas to head back to New York for a trial. I couldn’t live like that anymore.”

“I’m so sorry, Bellamy, I didn’t realize,” Clarke murmured, choking back a sob. “I should’ve fought for you but instead, I was so focused on making partner, that I took advantage and lost sight of you...of us.”

“Clarke…”

“No, Bellamy, you’re right,” Clarke admitted, as she raised her head to look at him. “I was selfish. I put my career before you without even thinking to consider how it made you feel.”

“I never should’ve left the way I did, though,” Bellamy confessed, reaching for her hand and squeezing gently. “I let my pride and ego change things. I never took the time to talk to you.”

“Can you forgive me?” 

“Can we forgive each other, Princess?”

“I will always forgive you, Bellamy,” Clarke whispered pulling him closer. “You are, and always have been, my heart.”

Bellamy leaned in towards her, resting his forehead against hers as he whispered, “I want all of you, forever, you and me, always.” He brushed his lips against hers, feeling the smile spread across her face. Bellamy continued kissing her softly, threading his fingers in her hair and deepening the kiss like he had wanted to last night. He nipped her bottom lip and pulled away from her.

“I should get going back to the cabin.” 

“Or you could stay here with me…”

Bellamy watched her cheeks turn pink as she blushed at the suggestion of staying with her. He stood, shaking his head slightly and noticed her face fall slightly. Without a word, Bellamy reached down to pick her up, tossing her over his shoulder. He bent to grab her sketchbook and blanket from the couch. 

“Bellamy, put me down!”

“Not a chance.”

Bellamy made his way through the lodge, retracing his steps back to her room. He reached her room, sliding her off of his shoulder and placing her on her feet with her back against the door. He caressed her cheek before gripping the back of her neck and pulling her in for a kiss. Bellamy traced the seam of her lips with the tip of his tongue, tasting sweet cocoa and something that was purely Clarke. He groaned against her mouth as her tongue slipped into his mouth. Before he could pull away, she nipped his bottom lip, causing him to shiver and press a chaste kiss to her slightly swollen lips. 

“You’re going to be the death of me, Clarke Griffin,” Bellamy growled. “And I will love every second of my demise.”

“Shhh...no more talking,” Clarke whispered, giggling against his lips. “Let’s go to bed.”

Bellamy didn’t waste one more second, pulling the key card from her back pocket. He quickly slid it into the slot and waited for the green lights to flash. He twisted the handle nudging the door open slightly, before reaching down to pick her up again. Bellamy carried her into the room, pressing kisses along her jawline as he moved through the room. He gently tossed her onto the bed, following after her as he nestled between her legs. Bellamy kissed the tip of her nose as he whispered,

“I love you, Clarke.”

* * *

Clarke woke up to a furnace wrapped around her in a tangle of limbs. She had forgotten how warm Bellamy was in bed. She reached for her phone, checking the time. Clarke sighed at the notifications across her screen in emails and missed calls. She untangled herself from him, making her way into the other room not wanting to wake him up. 

“Mr. Kane.”

“Miss Griffin, I need you to return,” Marcus demanded. 

“I’m on vacation, Mr. Kane,” Clarke explained. “I have a few more days here and then I will come back.”

“Clarke, I’m not asking,” Marcus insisted. “If you do not come back, then I will consider this your resignation.”

“Marcus,” Clarke sighed, rubbing her temples to ward off the impending migraine. “I understand and okay if that’s what it has come to, then there’s nothing I can say.” 

Clarke didn’t bother waiting for a response as she hit the end call button. She took a deep breath, feeling the tension leave her body at the realization she just quit. She looked at herself in the mirror, taking in her disheveled appearance, and smiled. Bellamy came back to her and he still loved her. Clarke couldn’t wipe the stupid grin off of her face as she walked out of the bathroom. 

“Bellamy, do you want—”

Clarke stopped, frozen in her spot, as she took in the sight before her. The sheets were twisted and tangled and the room felt as though it dropped ten degrees. Her heart broke as she looked at the empty bed. Clarke looked around for any clue as to where he had gone, but Bellamy just left without a word. She pulled herself together, gathered her gear and headed out to look for him. He wasn’t going to walk away again, not without a fight. 

A half hour later, Clarke started towards the cabin, missing the beauty of the freshly fallen snow. She would have time to appreciate it later after she confronted Bellamy on his disappearing act. She could feel her anger rising with each step she took towards the cabin. Clarke thought after their talk last night they could move past the old hurts. She wanted nothing more than to fall into him but she wouldn’t be able to deal with him always walking away. This time she wasn’t even sure why he had. 

“Bellamy Blake,” Clarke shouted, pounding her fist on the door. “Get your ass out here and talk to me!”

Clarke heard movement on the other side of the door but pounded against the wood anyway. “I will wait here until you come outside!” she yelled when the door didn’t open. Her patience was running thin as it was but she wasn’t leaving until he explained himself. 

“God damn it, Bellamy!” Clarke shouted in frustration. “Don’t shut me out again!” 

Clarke lowered he head to the door, wishing he would just open it and talk to her. She felt the wood give beneath her head, barely having enough time to catch herself. 

“Bellamy…”

“He’s not here.”

“Monty, where did he go?” Clarke asked, ready to beg if she needed “I really need to talk to him.”

“I think you’ve done enough, Clarke,” Monty said with a shake of his head. “Why don’t you just go back home and leave him alone?”

“Go home?” Clarke echoed, confusion crossing her face. “I’m not going home. Where did you hear that?” She felt her heart sink as realization set in at what Bellamy thought he heard.

“I think you know.” 

“He spends his time on the South Peak when he needs to think,” Jasper called from the couch, taking pity on her. “Don’t be a dick, Monty, clearly, she isn’t leaving.”

Clarke turned, grabbing her board and running down the path that would lead to the map next to the ski shop. She scanned the map, trying to determine the lift that she needed to take in order to get to the South Peak. Clarke ran her fingers over the different trails that traversed all over that side of the mountain. She wasn’t even sure which trail he would be on or if she could even get down to it.

“His favorite one is the Notch, but you’re not going to be able to get down that one,” Monty rushed out, coming to stand next to her. “I would just wait at the end by the lifts.”

Clarke didn’t bother with a response as she took off running towards the South Peak triple lift. She wasn’t going to wait until he came down to the bottom eventually. She was going to figure out how to get down to the Notch to find him. Clarke dropped her board down and strapped her foot into the binding and prepared to ride the lift. She closed her eyes refusing to look down as the chair climbed higher into the air. 

Clarke reached the top of the mountain, sliding off of the seat, curving off to the side and looking down the mountain. She scooted to the edge before taking a deep steadying breath as she gauged the distance from the top of the peak to the Notch trail. She pushed her right foot down into the binding and clipped herself inside. 

Clarke remembered Bellamy’s instructions to gently scoot forward using her hips and ease herself over the edge. Butterflies crowded her stomach dancing along her nerves as she glided through the fresh powder. She felt the adrenaline course through her veins as she made the turn for the black diamond run. 

Clarke was thankful that the trail was nearly empty as she gathered speed, turning her board sideways when it became too much. She cleared the line of trees, indicating the area she needed to go and scanned the area looking for him. Clarke spotted a lone figure, sitting off to the side of the trail and staring at the scene below. 

Clarke turned the edge of her board to slow her speed, gliding gently in his direction. She leaned a little too far forward, catching the front edge and felt herself become weightless. Her scream got caught in her throat as her face connected with the snow. Clarke felt the bindings tug at her legs and heard the crack of a wrist when she attempted to brace herself. She rolled again, her head bouncing off something hard she hadn’t seen. 

“Clarke!”

Clarke could hear someone calling for her but couldn’t remember the owner of the voice. Her vision started to blur around the edges as the pounding in her head intensified. She tried to call out to the voice that was lingering at the edges of her brain but the darkness pulled her under. 

“Clarke, I got you, just hold on!”

* * *

Bellamy felt like he was going to puke as he pulled his phone from his pocket and sent a quick text to ski patrol. He reached gently over to stroke the hair from Clarke’s face, knowing that he shouldn’t move her. He noticed the snow beneath her starting to turn red and he had to take a deep breath to keep from panicking. Bellamy thought his mind was playing tricks on him when he thought he heard someone coming up behind him. He never imagined it would be her trying to navigate the black diamond trail.

“What happened?”

“I’m, uh, not sure, other than she hit her head,” Bellamy attempted to explain. “I only saw part of her fall but she lost consciousness and hasn’t come back.”

“Alright, let’s get her to the bottom of the mountain then to the hospital.”

Bellamy just nodded as he pulled her board out of the bindings. “I’m going to take this and I’ll meet you at the bottom,” he said to patrol as he strapped back into his board. He made his way down to the bottom of the trail, barely stopping to release his board as he headed for the ambulance. 

“Bellamy, you can’t go with her,” Jackson said, marking down her vitals. “You know better unless you’re family.”

“I’m her instructor, Jackson,” Bellamy argued in frustration. “I have to go with her.”

“You can meet us at the hospital.”

Bellamy rolled his eyes at the blatant dismissal of the ski patrol. He took off towards his truck, hoping to at least beat the ambulance to the hospital. He knew the risks and dangers of being on that section of the mountain. Bellamy had just wanted to sit and clear his mind of everything. He never expected her to follow him or even attempt a black diamond run. Bellamy was cursing both of their stupidity as worst case scenarios ran through his mind. He pulled his phone out to text Monty and Jasper that something happened to Clarke and not soon after, his phone began to buzz. 

“Is she okay?”

“I won’t know until I get to the hospital and that’s if they tell me anything.” Bellamy spoke with a rush nerves coursing through his body. “I need her to be okay, Jasper,” he whispered, defeated.

“She’s a fighter, Bellamy,” Jasper said in reassurance. “We will be there soon.”

Bellamy hung up the phone and tore down the streets as he made his way to the hospital. He pulled into the parking lot just as the ambulance was pulling out of the bay and rushed into the emergency entrance, seeking the nurses desk. Bellamy looked over, hoping to see a familiar face that would let him into her room. He found Indra sitting behind the desk and sighed in relief knowing she would let him find Clarke.

“Hey, Indra, I need the room number of a Clarke Griffin,” Bellamy exhaled quickly. “Where would she be?”

“Bellamy…” 

“Please...I need to see her,” Bellamy begged.

“Room 81, but I didn’t say a word.”

Bellamy mouthed thank you to her, before taking off at a sprint towards the room number she gave him. He started to slow down the closer he got to the room, hoping to catch the doctor or maybe a nurse to find out how she was doing. As he made it to the room, Jackson was walking through the door. 

“How is she doing?”

“From what I can tell she split her head open and maybe has a concussion,” Jackson whispered, pulling Bellamy off to the side. “She has a fractured wrist, but she got damn lucky, Bellamy.”

“Thank fucking god,” Bellamy released the breath he hadn’t realized he was holding. “Nothing too major.”

“What the hell was she doing up there, Bellamy?” Jackson questioned. “You only teach novice classes and that is a black diamond trail!”

“She was looking for me,” Bellamy said in disbelief. “It’s a long story.”

“Whatever, man, just stay with her.”

“I wouldn’t leave, even if they try to make me,” Bellamy promised as he slipped into her room. He wasn’t going to leave until she woke up and kicked his ass out of her room. “I’m here, Clarke, I got you,” he whispered as he slid into the chair next to her bed. 

Bellamy grabbed her hand and pulled it closer to him, ignoring the glare from the nurse. He didn’t bother to acknowledge her before she slipped out the door and he was alone with Clarke finally. He could feel the adrenaline leaving his body as quickly as it had come and making him exhausted. Bellamy rested his head on the edge of her bed, feeling his eyes slowly blink closed as he fell asleep still holding her hand.

Sometime later, Bellamy awoke to the sounds of people speaking softly in the room. He became aware of gentle fingers combing through his hair. He lifted his head slowly to look around the room and try to place the voices. Jasper and Monty came into focus with sad smiles on their faces. Bellamy turned his face towards the person lying in the hospital bed. He smiled softly as he looked into bright blue eyes that were only a little groggy. 

“How long have you been awake?”

“Twenty minutes give or take,” Clarke whispered. “Not too good with time right now, Bell.”

“And on that note, we are going to head out for some munchies,” Monty said with a wink. “Let us know if you want or need anything.”

“Will do, thank you for coming.”

“Anytime, Clarke, anytime.”

Bellamy watched the exchange and felt like an intruder on their moment. He turned his head away from them to give them privacy. He wasn’t sure when that had happened, but in the short time Clarke had been here, she managed to cement herself in the group. Bellamy just hoped that when she left them, it wouldn’t cause too much damage. He wasn’t kidding about Monty and Jasper being nothing more than big kids. 

“Bellamy, about earlier…” Clarke attempted to explain but was cut off.

“Clarke, don’t worry about it,” Bellamy shrugged feigning nonchalance that he didn’t feel. “I get you have to go back and I shouldn’t have eavesdropped on your call.”

“You don’t understand, Bell,” Clarke started again, tilting his chin to meet her eyes. “I wasn’t agreeing to return home, I was agreeing to resign.”

“Wait, what?” Bellamy whispered, feeling the color derain from his face. “You resigned?”

“It doesn’t make me happy anymore, Bellamy,” Clarke confessed. “I didn’t realize how unhappy I truly was until I came here and found you.”

“You’re not leaving?”

“No, Bell, I’m not leaving,” Clarke confirmed, brushing curls out of his eyes. “If you’ll have me, I want to travel the world wrapped up in you.”

“Oh Clarke,” he whispered, leaning into her touch. “I’m in if you’re in.”

“I love you, Bellamy.”

Bellamy leaned over, kissing the knuckles of the hand he was still holding. He continued peppering kisses along her arm and making his way to her lips. He gently kissed her, making sure to not put too much pressure on the back of her head. Bellamy felt his heart flutter in his chest as she kissed him back feeling her smile against his lips. He pulled back ever so slightly to whisper against her mouth.

“You’re my forever, Clarke Griffin, always.”

* * *

** Two Years Later **

Clarke made her way through the crowd that had gathered at the bottom of the run. She listened to the announcers chatter about the two racing at the moment. She stopped at the edge of the roped off area, right in between the two goofballs that had become her family. Clarke heard the crowd cheer marking the end of the current race. She waited, listening for his name as the nerves started to riot in her stomach. 

“He’s going to be fine, Clarke,” Jasper whispered gripping her hand. “He’s done this before and won.”

“Every time you get on that board, there is a chance of something going wrong,” Monty cautioned with a shrug. “It’s the risk we take in order to do what we love.”

Clarke nudged him with her shoulder as the announcement came that Bellamy was at the starting gate in the blue lane. He was going against the number two snowboarder in the world and anything could go wrong at any moment. She reached up rubbing the small scar that had started to throb at the memory of how unforgiving snow can be. 

“Don’t blink or you’ll miss it.” Jasper said with a wink. “Relax, Clarke, it will only be a few more seconds.”

Clarke saw the arrows blink green at the bottom of the start line announcing the start of the race. She watched Bellamy swerve through the gates, cutting into the snow with the edge of his board. He looked untouchable as he came racing down the giant slope. Clarke winced as he slashed his board, throwing snow at the crowd. He was breathing heavily but the smile on his face was so bright.

“One more run and he has the gold,” Monty murmured. “Well, another one.”

Clarke shook her head in an attempt to shake off the nerves that were building again as he climbed back to the top. He took his place on the red line’s opening as he switched sides. Clarke held her breath as the second race began and she watched him gracefully complete the race like he was born for it. 

“And the gold medal goes to Bellamy Blake!”

Clarke felt the deafening cacophony of the crowd all the way down to her toes as they cheered for him. She raced around the edge of the divide making it to him just as he released the bindings. Clarke jumped into his arms, laughing as they fell into the snow together. She pressed her lips to his in a quick searing kiss before pulling back slightly to look into his beautiful brown eyes.

“I love you, Bellamy Blake,” Clarke whispered against his lips. “Forever, for now, for always.”

“Forever, for now, for always, Princess.”

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas and Happy New Year!! May 2020 bring you all the joy and happiness you deserve.


End file.
